1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat holding structure for a two-wheel vehicle and to a two-wheel vehicle having enhanced commercial attractiveness.
2. Description of Background Art
Foldable two-wheel vehicles, or “foldable bicycles”, have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-11-20767.
FIG. 1 of the publication illustrates a foldable bicycle in which a handle post 4 is folded downward to the front above a head pipe 6, which is attached to a front end of a front frame 7. A front fork 3, a front wheel 1, and the handle post 4 are folded backward at the front end of a main frame 9. A saddle post inner 14, to which a saddle 15 is attached, is inserted into a saddle post outer 12; and a rear fork 10, to which a rear wheel 2, is attached can be folded forward at the rear end of the main frame 9.
Usually, the seat of a bicycle is constructed so as to be movable in the vertical direction, and no particular attention is paid to realize an attractive product.
In the conventional foldable bicycle, although the front wheel 1 side, the saddle post outer 12, and the rear wheel 2 side can be compactly folded to the main frame 9 in the center, the foldable bicycle itself in the folded state cannot be used for any purpose.
If value can be added to a bicycle, a two-wheel vehicle, or a foldable bicycle, enhanced commercial value and attractiveness are derived.